


Pretty Girl

by beauty_queen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, New Relationship, pretty girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauty_queen/pseuds/beauty_queen
Summary: My version of how the romantic relationship between Korra and Asami began. This is based on the song Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko.





	Pretty Girl

“Why are you staring at me?”  
Korra suddenly snapped back into reality. She really hadn’t noticed that she’d been staring. They were sitting in a spirit flower garden they had found, admiring the beauty of the spirit world when Korra looked over at the raven haired woman next to her and noticed just how beautiful the glow of her skin was. It reminded her of the glow of the moon reflecting off the water at night. Or the reflection of light passing through a diamond. She was gorgeous and serene and beautiful...and that’s when Asami spoke and pulled her back down to Earth.  
“Sorry, it’s...never mind,” the Avatar replied. “Don’t worry about it.” Korra had been aware of her feelings on the heiress for quite some time now, but she had absolutely no idea what to do with it. She didn’t know if Asami liked girls. Korra didn’t even know liked girls until recently. And even if Asami did like girls, who’s to say she’d feel the same about the Avatar as she did? Besides, first and foremost, Asami Sato was Korra’s best friend, and she didn’t want to risk losing that. If anything did happen between them and it went badly, Korra didn’t know what she’d do. No, it was decided. Korra would absolutely not act upon these feelings. There was too much at stake. She’d just get over it; it’s just a crush right?  
“Korra,” Asami spoke softly as she adjusted herself to better face her friend, “what’s up?”  
“I-uh,” Korra began. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe this would be good. “You’re my best friend, Asami.”  
“You’re my best friend too.” The two women smiled.  
“You’re my best friend, but I..” Korra trailed off. _It’s now or never_ she thought to herself. _Be brave_. “You’re my best friend, but I don’t want us to be friends.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t want us to be friends because I want us to be together, and I don’t know what you’re feeling. Or if you even like girls or if you’d even like me, but I’m the Avatar. I’m supposed to be brave. How can I be brave and save people if I can’t even tell a girl how I feel?” Korra rambled. Words were spilling out of her mouth like an overflowing tea cup. “And...you’re beautiful, kind, and smart...you’re amazing in so many different way, and I want us to be together. Asami?”  
“Korra, I…”  
“Oh gosh... I-oh-I totally just screwed that up, and now our friendship is ruined. I ruined everything,” she continued rambled.  
“No, Korra no,” Asami finally spoke. “You didn’t ruin anything.”  
“What?”  
“You didn’t ruin anything.” And just like that Asami leaned in and planted her lips right onto Korra’s locking them in a kiss. Korra’s hand quickly found themselves in Asami’s hair while Asami’s hands found a place on Korra’s shoulders. Passion, beauty, hope. This was the kiss they’d both been waiting for. Soon they parted and remained staring into the other’s eyes.  
“Korra...I don’t want us to be friends either, and I want us to be together,” Asami said with a smile on her face.  
“So you, uh, you want to be my…”  
“Your girlfriend. And you’ll be my-”  
“Girlfriend,” Korra finished. “I guess that settles that?”  
“I guess it does.”  
Later that day, the newly affirmed couple found themselves lying beneath a tree in a different part of the spirit garden. They had spent the last few hours talking: about life, about themselves, about their relationship. They had stopped talking a little while ago because they were afraid if they didn’t stop for a break, they’d run out things to say. Now they were just relaxing in the silence which was just as good as talking. Just being in each other’s presence enough. Korra glanced over to her new girlfriend and noticed that this time it was her who was staring.  
“Why are are you staring at me?” Korra questioned.  
“You’re pretty,” Asami answered. And everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> please a comment. i have not written in a while, and this is my first fanfic in several years. let me know what you think. i have a couple series coming out soon, so if you liked this piece. please look out for my upcoming work.


End file.
